


BAU Group Chat!

by abbyannabananaella



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyannabananaella/pseuds/abbyannabananaella
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon/David Rossi, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	BAU Group Chat!

**Garcia has added Rossi, Hotch, Reid, Jennifer, Emily, Gideon, and Morgan to BAU Chat**

**Garcia:** hey y'all!

 **Gideon:** What is this?

 **Garcia:** a group text, lol

 **Gideon:** Okay

 **Morgan:** hey baby girl

 **Garcia:** hey, chocolate thunder 😘

 **Jennifer:** Can I change my name, P?

 **Garcia:** Nah I'm about to give everyone funny names 🤭

 **Emily:** Lol

 **Rossi:** can't wait to tease everyone 😂😂😂

**Hotch: 😅**

**Gideon:** Davey, you'd tease me?

 **Garcia:** davey?

 **Jennifer:** Davey

 **Morgan:** davey

 **Emily:** Davey

 **Gideon:** Fuck all of you

 **Morgan:** hold on, I thought we all voted that you weren't allowed to say that word, Jason.

 **Gideon:** I used to be your boss, Morgan, you have no authority over me

 **Rossi:** I do though. 😩😉

 **Garcia:** ew

 **Morgan:** ew

 **Gideon:** you wound me

 **Rossi:** the sex is good, guys

 **Emily:** WE DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ANY OF THIS, DAVID

 **Rossi:** You're just jealous. 🥴

 **Emily:** You and gideon are like. 60. I'm 36 and a lesbian.

 **Jennifer:** and plus a bitch has a girlfriend

 **Emily:** Ya 😍 🥰 😘

**Jennifer: 😘😘😘**

**Rossi:** damn lesbians

 **Jennifer:** whos jealous now??

 **Rossi:** im gay

 **Morgan:** WE KNOW

 **Morgan:** NOW STFU

 **Garcia:** yes, ty

 **Morgan:** Has anyone noticed that we've all talked except reid

 **Morgan:** like even rossi and gideon had the decency to say something

 **Garcia:** despite no one wanting them to 😂

 **Garcia:** let's just spam him

**Garcia: @reid**

**Morgan: @reid**

**Emily: @reid**

**Jennifer:** **@reid**

**Rossi: @reid**

**Gideon:** i'm not spamming him

 **Garcia:** loser

**Garcia has changed Gideon's name**

**Loser:** What the hell

 **Garcia:** its true

 **Rossi:** yea it is

 **Loser:** david we're married

 **Rossi:** you're still a loser babe

 **Gideon:** :(

**Rossi: 😈**

**Garcia: @reid @reid @reid @reid**

**Reid has joined BAU Chat**

**Reid:** I'm busy, what the heck do you guys want?

 **Morgan:** its saturday

 **Reid:** Yeah?? And??

 **Morgan:** How are you busy on a saturday

 **Emily:** he's with hotch

 **Garcia:** oh man hotch hasn't talked either

 **Rossi:** They were probably having sex and we interrupted

 **Hotch:** excuse me, we would never interrupt sex for you

 **Rossi:** you sure???

 **Hotch:** Absolutely

 **Rossi:** man thats some serious dedication

 **Hotch:**??????

 **Garcia:** lol

**Garcia has changed Rossi's name**

**Pervert:** why is this my name

 **Loser:** are you really asking that question

 **Pervert:** yeah you're right

 **Reid:** Gross

 **Reid:** I'm getting back to work, bye.

**Reid has left BAU Chat**

**Morgan:** Oh man

 **Hotch:** He's working

 **Garcia:** you're wearing off on him, hotch

 **Hotch:** nah he's always been like this

 **Pervert:** what is he working on?

 **Loser:** Yea

 **Hotch:** something. its private

 **Loser:** Dave, don't you dare

 **Pervert:** sex

**Loser: 😣**

**Loser:** I'm leaving you

 **Pervert:** you cant lol

 **Garcia:** gideon you can never leave

**Garcia has changed Loser's name**

**Fovever-Rossi's:** again, seriously?

 **Fovever-Rossi's:** Wtf

 **Pervert:** OHMYGOSH

 **Pervert:** Its perfect

 **Fovever-Rossi's:** you're so immature

 **Fovever-Rossi's:** i love you

**Garcia has changed Emily's name**

**Lesbean:** hm?

 **Lesbean:** oh thats rlly cute

**Garcia has changed Jennifer's name**

**Gay-J:** omg whats mine

 **Gay-J:** P I LOVE IT

 **Garcia:** so. so wholesome

**Garcia has changed their name**

**Babygirl:** :)))

 **Morgan:** :)))

**Babygirl has changed Morgan's name**

**Coco-Thunder:** Hell yeah

**Babygirl has changed Pervert's name**

**PappaRossi:** Is that referencing the word paparazzi? 

**Babygirl:** yea

 **PappaRossi:** sweet :)

**Babygirl has changed Hotch's name**

**BoomerSimp:** what 

**Babygirl:** You're too old oh my gosh

 **BoomerSimp:** the hell? im genX

 **Babygirl:** i cant believe you're dating a gen z

 **Gay-J:** Spence totally doesn't act like a gen z

 **Coco-Thunder:** Yeh he doesn't

**Reid has joined BAU Chat**

**Reid:** What

**Babygirl has changed Reid's name**

**Bottom:** what

 **Babygirl:** lol

 **BoomerSimp:** he is tho

 **Bottom:** **😡😡😡**

 **Bottom:** i thought you loved me, Hotch 😡

 **BoomerSimp:** OMG BABY OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!!!

 **PappaRossi:** gay

 **Bottom:** what the fuck, you are gay.

 **Babygirl:** gasp, reid

 **Bottom:** What?

 **Babygirl:** Thats illegal

 **Bottom:** What? What did I do?

 **Gay-J:** You're not allowed to say cuss words, Reid. Especially not fuck. I'm disappointed in you. 

**Bottom:** 😰 

**Bottom:** She used the D word on me...

 **Coco-Thunder:** Listen to your mom, reid

 **Bottom:** WHAT THE HELL SHE'S LIKE 6 YEARS OLDER THAN ME

 **Bottom:** MY MOM IS LIKE,,, 50

**Gay-J: 😔**

**Bottom:** Anyway, I have to go. Sorry

**Bottom has left BAU Chat**

**Babygirl:** aw

 **Gay-J:** Hey Em, Penny

 **Babygirl:** yea jj? whats up?

 **Gay-J:** Wanna get lunch with me?

 **Lesbean:** oh heck yeah!

 **Gay-J:** alright, lets get mexican.

 **Lesbean:** Sounds good

**Gay-J has left BAU Chat**

**Babygirl has left BAU Chat**

**Lesbean has left BAU Chat**

**Coco-Thunder:** aw man they all left

 **BoomerSimp:** I'm going to go hang out with Reid, bye

**BoomerSimp has left BAU Chat**

**Coco-Thunder:** GUYYYSSS

 **PappaRossi:** Me and gid are still here

 **Coco-Thunder:** do you really count,, though?

 **PappaRossi:** lol i guess not

 **PappaRossi:** gid, you know what time it is

 **Forever-Rossi's:** oh no

 **PappaRossi:** its my turn 😩

**Forever-Rossi's has left BAU Chat**

**PappaRossi:** im gonna go get my manz

 **PappaRossi:** sex time :)

**PappaRossi has left BAU Chat**

**Coco-Thunder:** Did i seriously just get left here all alone

 **Coco-Thunder:** whatever, i'll just go watch tv or something

**Coco-Thunder has left BAU Chat**


End file.
